a squib? no, a wizard
by Saksham1905
Summary: A strange man found a young squib. He is going to make him a wizard.A wizard whom everyone will fear.


sam steavens is a very peculiar man. right now he is walking through a deserted street in mangoia crescent.  
he is looking for a house, which can use as his one had many, but he was new in england. and he wanted to stay out of ministry's better place than a small muggle town, where no previous magical signature very carefully laidout maps of london and nearby towns in which he could hide. after setting his device to look for any magical signature he found out that a town, little whinging, is the best place. and he was out there looking for a emtpty plot or a house in the midle of a night. now some one might think that shouldn't day be best time to look for it. but no our character was avoiding his potential neighbours. very annoying people. always sticking their neck out, into other people's annoying. no, he prefred quiet and peace, thank you. also there might be a chance that some stray wizard or auror might notice him. he is very powerful wizard. he is the master of two very rare and obscure subjects, rituals and alchemy. he has studied very deeply in the said subjects and changed the way to approach them. he was the only other master who had successfully found out how to create a philosopher's stone. he was wearing it as a ring on his left hand. but no one knew about him except his master, nicholas flamel. and he prefered it that way. he didn't wanted fame or respect of million people. he just wanted the respect of the people who knew him and quiet. yes, he very much loved quiet. right now he is in england for knowlegde. ancient knowlegde which this country's idiotic government and equally idiots purebloods. and he was going to get it either by hook or by crook.

so, in the middle of night, he was out, looking for a perfect hideout. after finding it, he is going to put every kind of ward to keep ministry away. wards like his own modifid version of fedilious charm, blood wards, to hide any kind of magic from registring. but he had do it very carefully, without alerting any ministry alarm.  
and night was the best time. he was walking by a park when he noticed a child playing on the swings. he was surprised. didn't his parents knew he was out in middle of night, and a very cold one too. he started to approach him. the child noticed him and immidiatly stopped playing and was looking at him fearfully. he stopped before five yards of the boy and raised his hands to show he was empty handed, lest the boy should think that he was here to harm him. the last thing he needed was child services on him. he asked the boy" what is your name?"  
the boy stammerred"h.h..harry". "what are you doing outside in such a cold night harry. didn't your know where you are?". the boy lowered his head. "come on with me, i will drop you to your house. you can show me the way. the boy mummbled something. other person would not be able to hear what he said, but sam steveans had very enhanced senses through his heard "my uncle threw me out".to say he was surprised was a under statement. what kind of parent would throw a child out in the middle of night, even for punishment ,it was very looked carefully at the child, he was about seven or eight years old. the cloths he was wearing were a size large for him. his hands were muddy. must be through playing in mud or gardening,  
he looked like a labour child. he asked" why did yur unckle threw you out?". the boy was surprised that the man heard his answer, he just whispered it. he was looking at the man surprised. when the boy looked into eyes, sam went through his thoughts. what he saw made him gap his mouth like a goldfish. he saw "got the chores completed now come mind your foot keep it on the newspaperi have just cleaned it." said a horse faced woman who must be the boys's aunt. after eating two very stale bread and drinking some water he moved toward his cupboard. but he was stopped, just before he could enter it, by his uncle, who looked like a walrus. "where are going boy,you are not staying in the house tonight, the richards are coming tonight and i have a very important deal to finalise tonight. they don't know about you, and it is going stay that way.  
make yourself scarce tonight and come tomorrow. now get out."the boy said" b..bbut uncle vernon where i am going to stay tonight." his uncle shoved him outside and said" i don't figure out yourself." and the boy left the house and came here. sam broke the contact and looked say he was angry was calling newton was average thought 'it looks like some muggles are going to feel lot of pain tonight.' he agained looked at the boy..no a child. the child was scrawny and it looked like he was sick. again he felt his anger increasing at the boys relatives who does this kind of despicable things to a child. they are going to pay.  
harry looking at the man who was holdng his gaze. then suddenly he looked surprised and then saw that there was some bluish light emnating from the every sound stopped coming from the park. it was suddenly very cold and harry started shivering. the man in front of him was very man. no, he was the personification of danger himself. and it looked like he was angry at him. harry thought it looked like this was his last night ever. he is going to end up dead tonight. and nobody would miss relatives were going to celebrate. at last he wont be of any problem to them and they cold go to happy 'harry free' life. 


End file.
